Leave A Message
by TJ-TeeJay
Summary: This is a short piece, having to do with the message that Gary leaves on his parents' answering machine in the episode Fate. I felt there was something missing in the episode and so I added it myself in this fan fiction piece. Written in 1999. COMPLETE.


**Leave A Message**

_by TeeJay_

  


--...----...----...--

**Author's note:  
**I saw the episode "Fate" the other day for my first time and I was really impressed with this one. My all time EE favorite from now on! But one thing bothered me, and still does.

Warning: SPOILER ALERT!  
If you haven't seen the episode yet and you don't want to be spoiled, then I would recommend that you not read any further from this point on. I also don't know if this will make much sense if you don't know the episode. But you can always try...

Anyway, what was bothering me was that Gary reads his own obituary, so he knows he's going to die that day. He then makes a phone call to his parents and since they're not in, he leaves a real strange (but very sweet) message on their answering machine. I just imagine Lois and Bernie coming home, listening to that message. And if they're only half as smart as I think they are, they should realize that something is going on with Gary. Why didn't they get back to him or Marissa or Erica immediately? Well, sure, they might have been out for a couple of days or something... Well, anyway, I'm playing out a scenario in this little piece that deals with the situation. That's what fanfic is for, right? Tying the loose ends that the writers weren't able to take care of. :o)

Disclaimer:  
I don't own these characters (I wish!) but CBS and Tristar Pictures does. No copyright infringement intended.

...----...----...--

Standing in front of her front door, Lois Hobson fumbled for the key to unlock it. With two paper bags full of groceries, one under each arm, she couldn't see the keyhole very well and as she tried to put the key into the keyhole, it slipped from her gloved fingers. "Oh, for God's sake!" she exclaimed, unnerved.

Bernie, who was just two steps behind her, set down the two paper bags he was carrying and picked up the keys. "Come on, Lois, it's just a key. Nothing to fret about."

He unlocked the door and held it open for his wife. He followed her in and they both set down their groceries on the kitchen table. Having gotten rid of her winter coat and her scarf and gloves, she rubbed her hands together in an attempt to bring some warmth back into them. She then went back over to the kitchen to help Bernie unpack the groceries, with which he had already started. On her way to the kitchen, she had to pass the living room and she saw the blinking red light of the answering machine, indicating that someone had left a message. She pushed the 'Play' button and heard Gary's voice.

"Uh, it's me. I- I was hopin' to catch you and... but you're not in, so I'll leave a message, I guess. Uh, I was just... I was just thinkin' about you both... and I wanted to, uh... I wanted to say that I love you and I miss you. That's all. Bye."

She stood there for a moment, utterly perplexed by the strangeness of the message. She couldn't help but notice the sadness and sorrow in his voice. Her eyebrows furrowed in concern and she called Bernie over.

"Bernie, could you come over here for a minute?"

He put down the can of tomato soup he had just taken out of the paper bag and put it down on the table. He went over to where his wife was standing next to the telephone. "What is it, Lois?"

"There's this really strange message from Gary. Here, listen yourself." She pushed the 'Play' button again and the message replayed a second time.

"Yeah, so he calls to tell us he loves us and misses us. I think that's very considerate of him, taking into account that we raised him and cared for him and all."

Lois stared at her husband with a worried look. "But listen to him, Bernie. It sounds like there's something on his mind. And it's not like Gary to just call and then tell us that he loves and misses us on the answering machine. You know how much he hates that thing, he would have either hung up if it wasn't important or told us to call back if it was."

Bernie played the message again. This time he, too, noticed the tinge of sorrow in Gary's voice. "Well, you might be right. He does sound different. Do you think it's got something to do with the paper?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. But it's one possible explanation. I'll call him, maybe he's home."

Lois dialed Gary's private number but he didn't answer. She then tried McGinty's. A male voice answered the phone after a few rings but the background noise from the customers was so loud that Lois could all but guess who had answered the phone.

"Patrick, is that you?"

"Yes, Patrick Quinn here. Who's there?"

"This is Lois Hobson."

"Who?" Patrick asked at first but then seemed to remember. "Oh, you're Gary's Mom, right?"

"Yes, that's right. Is Gary in?"

"I don't know, I saw him bustling around the office this afternoon but you know how he is, running in and out the door, hurrying here, hurrying there..." Patrick's voice trailed off.

"But he was all right when you saw him?"

"Yeah. I guess. But now as you mentioned it, he was looking a little down today."

Lois' brows knitted again in worry. "Patrick, could you check if you can find him?"

"Oh yeah, sure. I'll be right back."

Lois heard Patrick putting down the receiver. Bernie looked at her and asked, "And?"

"Patrick's checking if he's in but he said he saw him earlier and he seemed all right to him."

"Then it's probably nothing, just as I said," Bernie tried to reassure his wife.

Patrick came back and lifted the receiver to his ear. "Mrs. Hobson?"

"Yes?"

"I can't find him and Marissa and Erica also left about half an hour ago. Is there anything _I_ can do for you?"

"No. No, I don't think so. Thanks anyway. Could you ask him to call back when he comes in?"

"Yes, sure, I'll do that. It was nice talking to you, Mrs. Hobson."

"Yes, to you too. Bye." Lois replied with more of an automatic response than anything else. She heard Patrick say goodbye and then she hung up.

She looked at Bernie. "Patrick says he's not in and neither is Marissa or Erica. I don't know, Bernie, I've got a feeling that something's wrong."

Bernie took his wife in his arms. "Oh Lois, stop being such a worry-wart. He'll be all right. It's Gary, remember? He's always managed to keep his head above water. And he has the paper."

Lois just nodded. "I suppose you're right." But the lingering feeling of worry and concern remained. There was nothing she could do but wait now. For a moment, she considered going to Chicago herself but then she told herself that if Gary wasn't in, there was nothing she could do there either. Or maybe she could...

"Bernie, why don't we go to Chicago ourselves? If there's something wrong, we could help."

"Hey, aren't your overreacting a little? We don't even know if there's anything wrong. What if there isn't? I don't think another surprise visit by his parents is very high on Gary's list."

"Okay, we'll wait. But if he hasn't called by eight, I'll personally go and get the car and then I'll go down there, no matter what."

"All right, all right, have it your way." Bernie resigned. If Lois had made her mind up, she had made her mind up. And he knew he wouldn't have a chance of dissuading her this time either.

**--...----...----...--**

Lois had been a nervous wreck ever since. She tried to hide it as best as she could but Bernie could read it in every of her gestures. From the way she kneaded her hands to the habit of arranging unruly strands of her hair. He wished there was something he could do to reassure her. But the truth was that he was just as worried.

When the phone rang, she jumped in her chair and almost ran to answer it. But it was only a neighbor, asking about a recipe for home-made fruitcake. Lois quickly explained the procedure and hung up again.

The minutes ticked by and Lois' glance went to the heavy grandfather clock ever so often. It was now almost half past seven. Suddenly, the phone rang again.

Lois went over and answered it. A shriek of joy escaped her lips.

"Gary! Thank God!"

Bernie also got up and went over to the phone to stand next to Lois. "Gary, you're all right, aren't you?" Lois activated the loudspeaker of the phone, so that Bernie could follow the conversation as well.

"Yeah," he croaked. He sounded exhausted. "Mom, I..." he began but Lois kept talking.

"Gary, we were so worried. After your strange message on the answering machine, we were really worried that something might have happened."

A stretch of silence greeted her from the other end of the line.

"Gary, you _are_ all right, aren't you? What's wrong?"

"I... It's a long story."

"I'm listening."

"Well, you see, I..." Gary didn't know where to start but he eventually laid out the events of the past few days. When he had finished, Lois' face had gone several shades paler than before. "Oh, Gary. I- We wish we could have been there to help." A silent tear rolled down her cheek. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine now. Marissa and Erica guarded me like mother ducks." Gary almost smiled at the notion. "Don't worry, Mom. Is Dad there, too?"

"Standing right next to me. Hang on, I'll hand you over."

Bernie took the receiver. "Hey, son. You gave us quite a scare."

"Yes, I'm sorry, Dad."

Bernie knew it wasn't probably the right time to chide Gary about his actions but he added, "I wish you wouldn't have inherited my stubbornness and you would put aside your pride every once in a while and let your old man help you."

"Yeah, I- I know."

"Gary, we're just glad you're okay. Hang on, Lois wants the phone back. You take care of yourself, son."

Lois took over again. "Gary, you should rest and take it easy for a while. You want us to come down and help out?"

"Nah, I'll be fine now. Besides, I've got Marissa and Erica. But I'll call if I need your help. Really."

"Okay, Gary. Take it easy. We love you very much."

"I know. I love you, too. Bye."

"Bye."

Lois replaced the receiver. "I think I need a drink."

She watched Bernie as he got a drink for the both of them. As Bernie offered it to her, she took it from his hand and sank into an armchair, downing her drink. Bernie did the same in the chair opposite her. They looked at each other and she said, "We should have been there, Bernie. He needed help and we weren't there."

"Yeah," he muttered. "Hey, Lois?"

"Mh?"

"How about we move to Chicago?"

"But... But this is our home." Then she looked Bernie in the eyes. "Yeah. Yeah, why not."

THE END.

  
...----...----...----...

And I believe we can see the continuation of that in the episode "Duck Day Afternoon"... :o) I've actually got that one here on video (thank you, Jackee!) but I haven't seen it yet.


End file.
